Burning Faith
by Jabs260
Summary: The war between the Brutes and the Human/Elite alliance has gone on long enough. Can Ki'Nomad and Master Chief win the war by themselves or will they need help?  Please Review and tell me what you think.


**New Story hope you like it**.

* * *

My name is Ki'Nomad. I am the Shipmaster of Burning Faith. The main mission in my life is to serve the glorious Sangheili Empire and to crush any Infidels who dare to challenge our power. Below me, Sangheili of the highest rank operate the equipment necessary to keep my cruiser in the air.

"Sir the Jiralhanae Destroyer is heading towards us. Shall I charge the Plasma Cannon?" Asked the Minor who was in charge of coordinating offensive attacks.

"You may fire at will." I said feeling the vibrations of the cannons charging.

Two blobs of bright blue plasma discharged from the ship heading towards the oncoming Jiralhanae ship at the speed of light. I leaned forward in my seat in anticipation as the balls of fire got closer to the Destroyer. The balls of plasma reached the destroyer and passed right through it. The image of the destroyer disappearing as the plasma dissipated.

"Sir, it seems to be a decoy." The minor said trying to figure out what just happened.

"Find me the fucking real one!" I roared slamming my fist onto armrest of my Holo-Chair cracking the screen. "If you don't find it you will have to deal with me."

The entire bridge crew stopped what they were doing and looked at me. The Minor quickly returned to work tapping the screen with determination. I stared at all of them challenging them to say anything. I realized that I was sweating profusely. I sat back in my chair and wiped the beads of sweat from my head.

I turned to apologize to Minor for my actions but an explosion on the starboard side of the ship stopped me. Alarms started to echo throughout the ship.

"Shipmaster three Jiralhanae Destroyers have appeared on our starboards side." One of the defense coordinators said.

"Raise the shields." I ordered typing in orders on my data-pad to the squadrons of Seraphs in the Hanger. "Turn the ship so we face these bastards head on."

The Destroyer started turning to face the three Jiralhanae ships.

"Shields are up at 100%." The defense coordinator shouted.

"We are being hailed by Athens," Shouted a communications officer over the hum of the charging plasma cannons.

I nodded my acceptance and looked at the Holograph of the UNSC Captain.

"This is Captain Johnson of the UNSC Frigate Athens, permission to engage the enemy with Sabers."

"Permission denied," I said watching the seraphs leave the Burning Faiths hanger. "We will need them later use your M.A.C rounds for now."

* * *

"Understood," Johnson replied cutting off the transmission. "Prepare to fire the MAC's."

Johnson walked over to his chair and sat down and waited for the cannons to charge.

"Cannons are at 100%." Someone shouted.

"Let's take these big apes out of the Sky," Johnson shouted leaning forward in his seat. "Fire!"

Athens shuddered as she launched the two rounds from her cannons. The slug's traveled faster than the speed of light and hit a Jiralhanae ship moments after firing. The first slug hit the ship's shield weakening it enough to let the second round pass through. The second round hit the engine room causing the ship to explode in a ball of plasma.

"Direct hit Captain." The ships AI said with awe in its voice.

"Prepare the next salvo." Johnson Ordered walking to the front of the ship watching plasma streak towards the Burning Faith. "The Split-lips might need help."

* * *

"Shields are at 75% Captain!" The defense coordinator shouted.

"Are the Plasma cannons charged yet?" I asked no one in particular.

"Yes they are Shipmaster." The Minor next to me said.

"Aim at the Ship of the highest class and fire." I said walking looking out the windows at the battle.

The Burning Faith barley moved as the balls of plasma were launched from her cannons. Each blue ball capable of killing thousands of soldiers hurtled towards the leading Jiralhanae ship. The first ball washed across the shields like a blue flame. The nose of the ship melted under the intense heat. The second ball hit the nose and destroyed the bridge. The Jiralhanae frigate exploded as the self-destruct was initiated. Flaming Corpses could be seen as they were flung from the ship.

The remaining Jiralhanae frigate tried to flee but a MAC round from Athens took out its engines. I could see multiple Pelicans fly out of Athens Hanger towards the disabled frigate.

"Prepare the boarding parties. The Humans might need some help" I said watching the Pelicans attach to the drifting frigate.

"I'll get on it." The Minor I had yelled at said.

I looked around the room and noticed for the first time that most of my bridge crew were Minor Elites.

"All of you are promoted, go down to the armory and don some new armor. "

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me to see if I was joking.

Are you serious?" one of the crew said.

"Yes. Now go before I change my mind." I replied looking out the window to see the Boarding craft retreating.

The Jiralhanae Frigate detonated throwing shrapnel trough space. One Pelican was clipped by a piece of shrapnel and spun wildly. I looked out over the carnage and thought back to when the war between the Jiralhanae and Alliance had started.

The Alliance had just been announced when a Jiralhanae Captain assassinated the Humans leader. This led to the immediate annihilation of all the Jiralhanae camps. The Humans weren't stupid so they asked us to help burn the Bastards responsible. The Sangheili had agreed and the 12 years later we were still fighting.

"Shipmaster someone is here to see you." One of the newly promoted Elites said.

I turned and was surprised to see a green giant standing in front of me.

"Spartan 117 it is nice to see you again." I said trying not to sound sarcastic.

"We need to talk." The Spartan said walking towards my quarters.

"We can talk, just follow me to my quarters." I replied typing a code in the keypad.

The doors to my cabin hissed open and we walked in. The doors closed and we began to talk.


End file.
